Goku cheats on Chichi
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reloaded) Goku had been married to Chi-chi for many years. But everything might just come to an end when Chi-chi learns about her husbands little actuation with another girl. Please read and review. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Goku cheats on Chi-chi

Ch.1 the surprise of a life time

Goku had been married to Chi-chi for many years. But everything might just come to an end when Chi-chi learns about her husbands little actuation with another girl.

It was a typical day at the Son house. The brothers Gohan and Goten were getting ready to go out with their mother. And as usual Goku was no where to be found. Chi-chi stormed into the living room. " Gohan where is your dad?"

" I don't know mom. I haven't seen him all day." Gohan said.

" Have you seen him Goten?"

" Don't look at me mom. I don't have a clue where he went off too."

" Uh great! It looks like we will have to leave without him."

So the three Son's took off to Bulma's.

Things were going crazy at Bulma's. All of the Saiyans were excited that Goku and his family were coming over. " How long as it been anyway?" Raditz asked.

" A few years at least." Bardock said. He sets down a large thing of food.

" Do you think that anything new has happened to them since last time?" Turles asked.

" Who really knows. Goku is one hell of a mystery. He disappears for years not talking to anyone and then he always comes back with something." Bulma said, " He hasn't changed when it comes to that."

" I guess so."

Then Gohan, Goten and Chi-chi walked in. " Well lookie what we got here." Chibi Trunks said.

" Hey man! How've you been?" Goten asked.

" I can't complain. Life's has been good. And you?"

" Well you know."

" Ya I know."

" Well excuse me if I'm insulted." Mirai Trunks said.

Gohan looked over in his direction and couldn't believe his eyes. " I don't believe it! Welcome back man!"

" You've grown up so much since the last time." Mirai Said.

" Ya I know! So have you." Mirai smiled at Gohan. He started to look around.

" Hey Gohan, is your dad here?"

" I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Gohan said.

" So he's not here either!" Chi-chi screamed. Everyone in the room cringes.

" Uh Chi-chi. I wouldn't worry about Kakarot. He'll be fine. Little brother always gets himself out of a big mess. He'll be here." Raditz said.

" I hope so. I can't wait to beat his monkey tail around!" (More cringing)

" Mom, don't say that!" Gohan said.

" OOPS!"

" Hey Chi-chi. Long time no see." Bulma said.

" Man Bulma. You still have your youthful charm!"

" Well I kinda made a wish. I'm not human anymore!"

" Not human anymore! Not you too."

" Yep. I'm Saiyan too. You might what to change into one too one day."

" No thanks Bulma. I like being human thank you."

" Ok well that's your call. But Anyways where is Goku at?"

" Why don't you tell me. I have no idea. I have been looking for him all day!"

" I hate to start a party without him…"

" I don't think he'd mind." Raditz said.

" Right."

The party went pretty darn well. Gohan and Goten left early though.

" Uh Chi-chi are you sure you don't want a lift?"

" No I want to take a little walk. I'll take the nimbus home. I'll see you later."

It started to rain. " Oh great!" she looked up ahead and she saw Goku. He was standing under a light post with another woman. A young girl. A beautiful young girl. Chi-chi notice that she was Saiyan. Goku was kissing her too!

" _Goku how can you do this? Why would you even think to do such a thing?"_

" You know Nuku you are one beautiful girl. I love you Nuku!"

Chi-chi couldn't believe what she had just heard from her husband's lips. She ran away crying all the way back to Bulma's house. She walked in. (still crying) She sat down on a couch. Bulma saw her, walked over, and sat next to her. " Chi-chi what's wrong?"

" Goku is cheating on me."

" What? Why would he do that?"

" That's what I was wondering."

Raditz and Bardock came over as well. They were curious what was going on. " Am I too old for him now? Am I just not attractive enough anymore? Does he not care about me? Why would he throw our life together way like this with a young girl!"

" Come now don't be silly. He wouldn't do such a thing to you." Bardock said.

" No I saw him. He was standing there, kissing a young girl he called Nuku. She was really beautiful too. Ah it makes me angry by just thinking about it."

" Do you think he's…." Raditz whispered to his father. Bardock just nodded in response.

" Lets just see what's going on. No need to jump to conclusions." Bulma said.

" I know what I saw. He was enjoying it too." Chi-chi just sank into Bulma's arms crying even louder.

Then Goku came in. He was soaked. He also had a very puzzled expression " What's wrong everyone?"

Hey everyone. This is my new story. It was just a random idea. I hope you like it. You've read the first chapter so you know what you got to do now. Review! Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	2. The first meeting

The first meeting

Goku was in big trouble now. Now only did he have a mad wife on his tail but now he had to explain everything. " Goku how could you do this to me? I thought that you were faithful to me Goku."

" I AM." He insisted.

" Oh ya, Well what about that girl!"

" What girl?"

" Don't play stupid with me. I saw you kissing Nuku!"

" You saw us?" " _Oh man now I'm in trouble"_

Then Nuku walked in. " Oh great. Bad timing."

" No, actually its good timing. We have to explain this to my wife Chi-chi."

" So this is the person I heard so much about." Nuku said.

" You know about me? Ok what is going on here?"

" Well I think I should explain everything. It's kinda confusing."

" Ya I say so. Ok Nuku tell how is it that you knew that I was Goku's wife and you have an affair?"

" Ok well Miss Chi-chi. As you know Goku is a Saiyan. I think you must have figured out that I'm one too but anyway in our culture it is quiet normal for Saiyans to have two mates. In my case I was the one who rushed the thing. I kinda forced him into it. The Saiyan sexual drive is much stronger then it would be with you and Goku."

" That's not what it looked liked like to me?" Chi-chi.

Nuku in a sense didn't want to hurt Chi-chi. Goku was the one who was in control of the relationship.

" Chi-chi. You know I don't like to lie. I am truly in love with Nuku. I feel like we have been through this relationship before. I'm not saying that I rather have her then you, its just that I want to have her too."

" Goku you know it won't work out this way. You have to chose who you want as your wife, either her or me."

" Chi-chi, I want both."

" Can I say something?" Bardock said. He had remained silent the whole time.

" Go ahead."

" I too had two mates. Turles hear was born from my second. I don't think you see how it works. Goku wouldn't be leaving you. I know I sure as hell didn't. I still was with both. Goku's birth is proof. I had him years after Raditz. They could have been born a year apart if I was only with one woman."

" Doesn't your first mate feel neglected?"

" No. It all works out if you think about it. All Saiyans have 2 mates, but in the cases of the Royals and the high elite they can have 3 or more mates. It all balances out."

" Well for your race maybe, but it's not the same for me."

" Chi-chi…."

" Chi-chi nothing. I have loved you all of these years, I gave you two children and this is this is what you do in return Goku. You know what, I'm going. When you make up your mind come get me at my parent's house."

With that Chi-chi picked herself up and started to walk off. " Mom, wait!" Gohan shouted after his mom. Goten was just as shocked as his big brother Gohan.

" Dad your in big trouble now. Mom isn't going to forgive this easily."

" I know that Goten. That is very clear. But I know we'll work it out some why."

" How?" 

" I don't know right now. But I know that dad can work something out."

" Ok, if you say so big brother."

Goku was in deep thought trying to find out whom to have as a wife. This was going to be Goku's biggest decision yet.

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was a little busy. But I finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it. As always please review. I would like to know what your thoughts are. Till next time

trunks and goten


	3. You have to make a decision Goku

You got to make a decision Goku!

Goku has the biggest dilemma on his hands. He can't decide which girl he should stay with. ( Honesty I don't know either) He walks back and forth trying to make up his mind but he is having a hard time with it. Gohan and the others stare at him.

" Dad is it really that hard?" Gohan asked.

" It sure is. I can't pick."

" Come on dad. It isn't that hard. Is it?" Goten asked.

" It's one of the hardest decisions of my life."

" What was the hardest decision then?"

" I think it was when Cell was on Earth and I had to make the decision to get rid of him by taking him with me and well sacrifice myself."

" It really racks up with that?" Gohan said. He was really surprised it was that hard.

" What am I going to do?"

Nuku walks over to him. " Goku I'm sorry I put you in this position."

" It's ok. I don't mind."

" So little brother, what now?"

" Don't rush me Raditz!"

" Kakarot, it shouldn't be that hard." Vegeta said.

" Oh you think so. Can you ever say that you were in a situation like this before?"

" Actually I was."

" When?"

" Oh a little while ago."

" Vegeta! Your not cheating on me are you?"

" I didn't say that."

" Yes you did you jerk! You just said that you… Oh never mind. I can't say that I didn't have that problem either."

" Come on you guys throw me a bone."

" Well you know what happened Goku! Hello. The whole thing with Yamcha."

" Oh ya. **looks at Vegeta **How about you?"

" Frieza took care of that problem for me."

" Thanks a lot you guys."

" Listen, Kakarot, they're right. It isn't that hard." Bardock said.

" Well it is for me! I love them both! I can't just pick."

" Then why don't you do what I did before I got married." Chibi Trunks said.

" What?"

" But their names in a hat and pick a name out a random."

" Trunks! This isn't about who to take out on a date you creep!" Bra shouted.

" It's only a suggestion."

" I can't do this." He plops down on the couch.

" Brother… you have to decide one why or another."

" I know that. But I just can't put one over the other."

At Chi-chi's parents house…

Chi-chi just walked in. She sighed. He dad saw her and pulled up a chair.

" What's the matter Hun?"

" Goku's been cheating on me!" She starts to cry.

" Oh come on Hun. Are you sure?"

" Yes dad! I saw him, he was kissing a young girl. Why is he doing this to me?"

" We all know that Goku isn't human… don't you think it has something to do with his culture?"

" I don't care about that dad. It's not fair what he did."

" I know that Hun, but don't you think you should at least talk about it first."

" I'm just too mad to talk to him right now."

" Then wait a few days. Then go see him."

" But dad, I made him choose."

" Oh gosh Chi-chi. What if he says that he wants the other girl?"

Chi-chi remained silent. She didn't even think about that. " I don't know. I just hope everything will turn out just fine."

Back at the Son house…

Nuku approached Goku again. " Goku why don't I go talk to her?"

" That's not such a good idea. No I think we should wait until I give her my decision. Only then will I speak to Chi-chi."

Hey everyone. How was that? Good? Please review.

Trunks and goten


	4. The pros and cons

The Pros and Cons?

The more time pasted Goku found it harder and harder to choose. Nuku felt bad but she know what it was like to have to make a hard decision. By this time everyone had left the room except Goku and Nuku.

" Goku, why are you tormenting yourself? This is a simple decision."

" No, it isn't. When I said I love both of you I truly meant it."

" I know that you do. But still Chi-chi isn't one of us, you can't expect her to simply except this. She's a human. If you choose her I understand entirely."

" No, Nuku. I have never seen myself as a Saiyan ever. I know I am one but I have never or do I plan to ever be like one."

" You sound like my brother."

" Your brother? I don't remember meeting him before."

" Actually you never did. He died just a few years ago."

" I'm sorry to hear that."

" I know you are. But, you must know how that feels. Right? Do you know how it feels to be like a pariah, and have no one who understands you or even tries to."

" I did for a while. That is until I meet my friends. They didn't treat me as if I was different or a freak of nature or anything. They treated me as a friend, as someone they could look up too."

" What about Chi-chi?"

" Don't bring her into this!" Goku sounded a bit annoyed. Nuku was a little alarmed when Goku spoke in that tone. Then again she had terrible experiences when she was young with people who would take that tone with her. Her father was one of them. He always abused her. One day she had no choice but to kill her own dad. (of course she was protecting herself. She didn't do it on purpose)

" I'm sorry if I upset you."

" No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken such a tone. I nearly forgotten how…"

" Goku… you have got to be the only person who has ever cared about me besides my brother."

" What happened to him?"

" He got very sick one day, and he just never got better. Even though we are Saiyans we are not immune to everything."

" Oh I see."

" So… how did she treat you?"

" Who Chi-chi?"

" Yes. Pauses If you don't want to talk about it I'm ok with that."

" No, I think it would really help me out." He sits down on the couch.

" Well Chi-chi had love for me from the very beginning. However I didn't think of her that way. But then again I was about 13 at the time. As time went on my feelings for her didn't change that much until after a year after our marriage. That's when Gohan was born. But even then Chi-chi would stop me from doing things that I like to do and she did the same thing to Gohan. She was way to protective, but all women are like that, aren't they? But anyway I guess I didn't feel the same kind of love that I feel with you."

" You can't mean that. I mean she gave you children! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

" It does, however my I still love her."

" How can that be true Goku? If you say that the kind of love that you have with me is different then how can you still love her?"

" I don't know. I can't really explain it. But I think that it has to be so because we are Saiyans and the way we love is different."

" Goku! So that's why you love me, just because I'm Saiyan?"

" No! It's like that. whispers to himself Why is this so hard?"

" Goku, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not helping."

" You're right though. You know I think she should be grateful to me."

" Oh how so?"

" I save the earth so many times and I don't get even a get a thanks from her. I know that you would appreciate if I did that. She always says that Gohan's studies were more important then protecting the Earth."

" That's crazy. Goku I think it would be better for you if you left with me. That way you can get all the affection and thanks that you desire."

" Maybe your right. Perhaps I shouldn't stay with her." Pauses for a moment. " Well Nuku, I'm going to sleep on it and then I… no we will go and tell her of my decision."

Hey everyone. I know it's a cliff hanger. I hate them but I thought that I should throw one in. I still need some opinions. So please tell me and review the chapter as always. When I get enough I will make the final decision but I think I already know who to pick… but I'm not telling. I want to hear your opinions. So till then… Laters…

Trunks and goten


	5. Is that your final answer

Is that your final answer?

Goku had slept the whole night thinking about the choice he would soon have to make. Something was bothering him however. He felt sick about it. Goku didn't let this get information Nuku. He woke up and he got ready to brake the news to Chi-chi.

" Good morning Goku. Are you hungry?"

" No. I think I will hold off until after I go talk to Chi-chi."

" I… don't you mean we?"

" I don't want to get you involved."

" I think I should be there."

" Ok then Nuku. We will both go."

Gohan came down the stairs a few minutes after this. " Morning dad, Morning Miss Nuku."

" Why are you being so formal?"

" Well I don't know you all that well."

" I completely understand."

" Son, can you call your mother and tell her we are on our way?"

" Sure dad. turns to exit Come on Nuku."

" Miss Nuku… can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nuku was curious about why Gohan wanted to talk to her alone. She turns to Goku. " I'll be a minute. You don't have to wait up for me."

" No I'll wait." Nuku nodded in response. She follows Gohan into the kitchen. Goten was also awaiting in that room.

" So Gohan, what did you want to say?"

Gohan's eyes became narrow. It was apparent to Nuku that Gohan was upset. " How could you come into my dad's life like you did."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean how could you take my dad's attention from my mom?"

" I didn't mean to do it. I know you don't like our ways Gohan but it is how we Saiyans do things. It doesn't mean that your father will love your mother less then he did before, its just that now he will have the both of us."

" What ever. Go on." Nuku turns to leave. Gohan walks toward the phone.

" Gohan, do you not like Nuku?"

" It's not right Goten."

" Ya maybe but it's not any of our business."

" I guess." Gohan picks up the phone and dials his grandfather's number.

Ring, ring " Hello, Chi-chi speaking."

" Hey mom, it's me Gohan."

" Hey what's up son?"

" Oh nothing much. Dad and Nuku are coming over right now."

" Did you say NUKU?"

" Yes. She's coming with him."

" Great! Thanks for telling me son. Bye."

By this time Goku and Nuku had flown the whole way to Chi-chi's house.  
Goku turns to Nuku once more. " You know you don't have to go in there."

" I think I should. I am behind you the whole way."

Goku nodded and the two Saiyans walked into the house. It was huge. Much bigger then the first house that Chi-chi's dad had owned. The Ox-King meet the two of them in the hall. " Well hello Goku.."

" Hello Ox-king."

" Chi-chi is waiting for you in the living room. You know where it is." Goku nodded and walked in that direction. There indeed was Chi-chi. She was red, and a bit puffy. She was crying just recently.

" Hi Chi-chi."

" Don't hi me!"

" I guess your still mad at me."

" You bet ya. And bringing that girl here isn't helping you either."

Nuku was a bit nervous now. She sighed and sat down next to Goku.

" Ok Goku… lets hear your choice."

" Well I thought about it long and hard and I decided that I'm going to be with Nuku. I'm sorry Chi-chi but you put me in a tuff spot. I had to choose. Nuku just seemed the better choice. I wish you didn't make me choose."

" I see.. well Nuku… I guess Goku is all yours now." Chi-chi gets up and starts to walk out. But before she could walk the whole way out Goku started to look ill. Nuku was in shock. It was just like her brother all over again.

" Goku… what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. Chi-chi came back over. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen Goku look so ill before in a long time. Nuku started to cry.

" Goku you can't leave me too." Chi-chi looked on thinking "_Maybe Goku did chose her for a different reason then I thought." _

Hey everyone. Find out what happens next time. Laters…

Trunks and goten


	6. Putting the past behind us

Putting the past behind us

Nuku had witnessed this kind of sickness before in her brother. She was afraid this would happen. She knelled closer to Goku. " Goku don't leave me." Chi-chi walked over. " Please help me get him on the couch." Chi-chi nodded. Goku wasn't looking so good.

" Nuku do you know what's wrong with him?"

" Yes I do. This has happened to someone I cared about before."

" Did it really? To who, may I ask."

" I happened to my brother."

" What happened to him?"

" Well he's dead now."

" How did it happen?"

" He got sick like this. And he just never got better. You see my brother and I were sent away from Vegeta before it blew up. We were poor and we were the pariahs of the community. Just because we had tails. But then again, that isn't very normal, I'm afraid. But anyway we were cast out of the city and we lived on our own. When my brother got sick, no one seemed to care, they were happy about it. That still makes me angry to this dad."

" Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

" No problem. You don't need to apologize."

" No I think I do. I hated the fact that you were having a relationship with my husband. I ever even thought for a moment that something bad had happened to you in your life."

" I guess your anger was understandable. I mean if I were in your shoes I would feel something similar."

" Similar? Why?"

" In our culture it is common for men to have 2 mates and vice versa. I completely understand your anger. If you want Goku that much I will not compete with you. I'm the invader into your relationship, I was wrong I guess."

" No, I may not be Saiyan. However I know now I should at least try to accept his ways."

Nuku smiled. " You know it could have been so much easier if I just could have talked to you first."

" Ya I know. I guess it was a bit stupid to fight over this." Chi-chi turns to Goku. " What do we do from here?"

" Well, there isn't a treatment for this disease. It has to take its course. The best we can do is keep his temp down and hope for the best."

" Ya."

A while later…. the two women sat down on the couch. " So Nuku could you tell me a bit about what your life was like."

" Do you really want to hear about it? Most of my life was full of pain for me."

" I want to know, I need to know. You are going to also be Goku's mate so I think it would be nice if we knew about each other, sort of " break the ice"."

" Ok. If you really want to know I'll start off with my father."

this is going to be a flash back/retelling part of the chapter

On Vegeta….

Nuku was walking down the hall to her part of the "castle". It was more like a big apartment building. However it was smaller then the really castle. Nuku was about very young when this happened. Her brother was about 14 at the time.

Nuku arrived and opened the door. " Hello papa I'm home." **referring to her father**

Her father didn't answer her. Of course Nuku was use to her father ignoring her at times. She walked into the living room. And he was standing there, looking out the window. " Papa…" She noticed a small envelope on the table with her name on it. " Papa, what's this?" She asked while holding up the letter. Her father turned around and slapped her. Causing he to fall to the ground.

" Don't you know. You were hanging around with a boy weren't you?"

" No honest I didn't."

In the shadows her brother stood there. Unnoticed by his father. It so happens that Zosen ( Nuku's brother) was an elite fighter. He was one of the most talented fighters on the planet.

" You must have! This letter is proof of that." Again Nuku's father struck her.

Zosen could stand there and watch anymore. Before his father could strike Nuku again he grabbed his father by the arm. " That's enough!" He said coldly.

" Let go of me brat!"

" I refuse. I will not allow you to hurt my little sister anymore!" Just then Zosen threw his father out the window. Shattering the glass, and scaring Nuku in the process. The two men fought for a few moments, but it was apparent that Zosen had the upper hand. And he easily defeated him. He floated back into the room. Nuku was crying.

" Don't fret Nuku. Father won't hurt you anymore."

" Is he dead?"

" I don't think so… but he might. I am the stronger fighter and I don't let anyone hurt you and get away with it. I pay them back 100X."

" Thank you big brother."

" Don't mention it. Come on… lets go. We'll leave together."

" Where will we go?"

" Some nice planet."

" Ok big brother."

A few hours later Zosen and Nuku left for Earth.

Years later…

Nuku was about 12 and her brother was in his late 20's. They had been living in a nice little city. Lucky for them there weren't any problems. However things would get worse as the day went on.

Nuku was wearing a nice outfit. She but on her coat and called up to her brother. " Hey big brother… do you want to help me out with the shopping?"

" Sure."

The two Saiyans walked into the market. Many people were accustomed to see the pair walking threw the city however the adults of the city weren't pleased with them. After they finished they were confronted by the adults.

" Hey you monkeys!" Zosen cringed.

Nuku looked over at her brother and said, " Brother don't start anything."

Zosen rolled up his sleeves and looked at his sister. " Oh I'm not going to start anything. I am going to end it." He started to walk away. Nuku grabbed her brother's arm, " No don't go!"

" Don't worry. I'll be fine."

The other adults started to come into a group. " You are a ruffian. We don't need your kind here."

" Not only that, you are a monster. We don't want any trouble but you always seem to bring it with you. We don't want to fight you but if you refuse to leave then we will force you too."

Nuku looked at the group. She rushed to her brother again. She stood in front of him. " Please Zosen, don't start with them." Zosen in response knocked her to the side. Zosen continued and started to get into a fist fight. Shortly after he backed off.

" Come on Nuku. Lets go." Zosen started to walk ahead of her. On of the other adults grabbed Nuku by the arm and said, " You two had better move at once." Nuku broke free and nodded in response. She too had notice how her brother's behavior had changed.

When they arrived home she approached her brother. " Zosen, we should move."

" Don't listen to those old men. They don't know what they're talking about."

" Please Zosen, I don't want any trouble." However that wasn't going to happen. The townsfolk came to their house and threatened them. Zosen knew that with a crowd as big as it was, it was stupid to fight them. So they gave into their demands.

Months after that…

Nuku had just arrived home after getting food. " Zosen, I'm home!" He didn't answer her. She walked into his bedroom and she found him on the ground. " ZOSEN!" She screamed. She ran over to her brother and helped him to the bed. She started to cry. " Zosen, please don't leave me. I still need you."

" I'm fine sis honest." He said weakly.

" I'll be right back."

She ran out of the house into the city. Asking for help. " Please someone's got to help my brother." Everyone she asked turned her down.

They all said " It's about time that brat is sick." And another said,  
" Our streets will be safe again with that riff raff gone."

In disappointment she left with only a few herbs she could find.

She tried to cook up a stew but that had no effect on her brother's condition. She stared at her brothers tail, it wasn't as puffy as it once was, which was a sigh of weakness. He also has immensely high fevers. Today was the day that she would be alone for ever. Her brother has going to die and she knew it.

In Zosen's room….

" Brother… I don't know what to do anymore."

" Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

" No brother. You were strong enough. I glad you were with me all these years. **starts to cry** I don't want to be alone."

" You won't be. I will be watching over you. I also know that one day you will meet someone who will make you happy once again. Until then wait…

cough, cough You must be strong sister……" With that he died.

" Goodbye Zosen…." Was the last thing she said for days.

Nuku cried over her brother's body for days. Bit by bit she got over it and like her brother said she waited for the right man to come by. Years went by and that's when Goku came into her life.

Back with Nuku and Chi-chi…

Chi-chi was left in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

" My gosh. I never thought I could have been so horrible."

" I know. That's just how it went."

Chi-chi turns back to Goku. " It there a way to save him."

" Not that I know of. **Pauses** Wait! My brother said it before he died, when he said, I wasn't strong enough. That's the key. Goku's strength is what can save him."

" Do you think he's strong enough?"

" He sure is. Just you wait."

As the days went on Goku got much better. This made both Chi-chi and Nuku both happy. When he was a hundred percent he said, " So what did I miss?"

Nuku came over and said, " Sit down Goku. It's a long story."

Hey everyone. There is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. This story is coming to an end soon. I am planning to make a sequel about their life after all this. So anyway, you know what to do, review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	7. Where do we go from here

Where do we go from here?

Goku looked at the two women. He had no idea what happened the whole time he was out. He just sat there wondering. " Is there something I don't know about?"

" Well actually there is."

" Ya I'd say so. You two seemed to be getting along better."

" We are Goku. Nuku told me her whole life story."

" ALL of it!"

" Yep."

" Why would you do that?"

" Well Goku, it seems that we settled our differences. You can have both of us just like you wanted." Nuku said.

" You serious?"

" Yes she is Goku. I didn't realize what she went threw in her life before she meet you. I know how she felt. I guess I should be more excepting." Chi-chi said.

" Speaking of which, is it possible to bring my brother back?"

" Well I think so. I don't see why not." Goku said.

The group looks at the author.

Author looks nervous. Animeprincess1452: What's that look for?

Goku: Could you please bring Nuku's brother back?

Nuku gives me the puppy dog look. I cringe.

Author: sighes It's not completely up to me.

Chi-chi: You better bring him back or I hit you with this pan with your name on it.

Author's nervous now.Author: Ok I guess I can make the exception and so can the dragon.

Nuku: Thank you very much miss author.

**waves nervously** Animeprincess1452: Don't mention it. It's no problem really.

Chi-chi looks at me with a glare.

Author: Can we get back to the story now!

The group nods.

So Goku and the gang head back over to Bulma's house. Bulma is standing in the living room when Goku suddenly appeared.

**Angrily** " Goku how many times have I told you not to do that!"

" Sorry Bulma. I just came here to barrow the dragon radar."

" Little brother, what the heck do you need that for anyway?"

" Oh ya nice to see you to Raditz… I came to get it to make a wish."

" What kind of wish? You want to wish away that harpy of yours?" Bardock asked joke fully.

" I heard that!" Chi-chi shouted.

Bardock cringes. " I didn't know you were here."

" All you got to see is Kakarot and you know his harpy can't be too far behind." Turles said.

" You're telling me." Goku said.

Chi-chi looks at Goku angrily. " Just because I forgave you for cheating on me doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for this."

" Yes dear." He gulps.

" And I thought my mate was bad." Both Vegeta's said.

" Watch it buster." Bulma sneered.

Goku laughed as he disappeared with the dragonball radar. Of course leaving Chi-chi there. " UH THAT GOKU!" Everyone starts to laugh.

Goku summoned the dragon. " Hey Shenron. Sorry to wake you up but I have a wish."

" **I hope it's not for the worlds most comfortable underwear." **

" No Shenron."

" **That's good." **

" Goku you actually wished for the worlds most comfortable underwear?"

" Long story."

" **Name your wish…" **

"I wish that Nuku's brother be wished back to life and that he would be brought here."

" **Very well… your wish shall be granted" **

As the dragon had said Zosen was wished back to life. Then Shenron left. Zosen looked really confused. " Oh on Earth did I get here?"

" Big brother!" Nuku shouted as she jumped on top of his.

" Uh Nuku? How did I get here? Where am I.. I mean we?"

" We're on Earth silly."

" On Earth! But I was dead. I could have sworn I…"

" I know that you're a bit confused but we'll help you out." Goku said.

**Defencively** " Who are you?"

" Oh, I'm Goku."

" Ya big brother and guess what he's the one."

" Uh! You mean you fell in love with him?"

" Yep I sure did."

" He's not even Saiyan…"

" Oh yes he is brother. I'd watch my tone if I were you. He's from the super elite class!"

**glups** " He's from the super elite?"

" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt ya. But anyway… turns to Nuku Let's go. We got to introduce your brother to Chi-chi."

" Good idea."

Before Zosen could complain Goku grabbed his arm and instant transmissioned him to Bulma's house.

Stunned " How did we go that?"

" I'll explain later."

Chi-chi comes by and sees them. " Well it's about time you got back."

" Ya sorry Chi-chi. But anyway I want to introduce you to Zosen." Chi-chi looks.

" Not bad. I think he will do."

" Will do for what?"

" Well you know how it goes don't you Zosen." Bardock said.

" WAIT, I know that voice. turns Bardock! Is that really you?"

" Yep sure is."

" It's been long."

" It sure has."

" What were you saying?"

" Well it seems that your sister wants Goku and Goku was already mated with Chi-chi **points** So we all came up with the idea to have you and Chi-chi mate. But then again, it's up to you."

" I guess. She is much like me anyway."

whispers into Zosen's ear " I'd be careful if I were you."

" At any rate… It's the begin for the rest of our lives… so lets enjoy it."

That was the last thing said as the Saiyan mates left the Brief house for the next few years.

Hey everyone. Well there you have it the next chapter. This story has not come to an end yet. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I know I sure liked righting it. I even stuck myself it in.  But anyway I think it would be appropriate for me to say that I will be having a sequel to this story. Till then all… Laters


	8. Can love last

Can love last

Goku and Chi-chi finally figured out there problem however new problems were soon going to come up. Zosen and Chi-chi don't seem to have the mood going on. ( just great!)

Chi-chi came into the room looking very angry. " Uh hun what's the matter?" Goku asked.

" That man! I can't stand it. I refuse to spend on more night with that jerk." Chi-chi said.

" Me! Goku do you have any idea how annoying that woman is? She is just as annoying." Zosen said.

" Don't get me involved in this!" Goku pleaded.

" Oh but I'm afraid you are going to get involved Goku. You were the one who put us in this predicament!" Chi-chi shouted.

Gohan and Goten came down the stairs. " What's all this shouting about?" Gohan said.

" If I had known you guys would be yelling at looks at the clock 5 in the morning I would have stayed over at my mates house."

" Your telling me! Videl can get cranky in the morning but not this bad." Pauses for a moment. " What did I even bother to come home anyway?"

" Good question. I thought you had your own house Gohan." Goten said.

" Oh ya! Now I remember! You and Trunks messed it up again!"

Goten looks nervous. " I wasn't me. I didn't do a thing."

" Oh no… you said that the last time and if I remember right you left a bunch of bugs and crap all over. Not to mention the fact that you nearly scared Videl and Pan half to death with all that noise."

" Seriously Gohan I didn't have anything to do with that!"

" Oh ya? Let me tell you Goten… I'm not that stupid I know what you did…"

Then Gohan felt like someone was looking right at him, coldy. " What?"

" Are you two going to be standing there arguing all day?" Zosen asked.

" You three should talk! I was sleeping so nicely when I heard all this yelling! I need to sleep to you know. I got a family to take care of. I don't have time to listen to what problems you have in the bedroom."

Goten starts to laugh. " Gohan that was priceless!" Laughs even louder.

" Oh that does it." He walks in the kitchen and grabs his mom's pan.

" I've been wanting to do this for years."

Goten sees the pan and yelps. " Gohan what are you going to do with that thing."

" Oh you know. I am going to smack you silly with it."

Goten starts to run for the high hills and Gohan chases after him. By this time Chibi Trunks was there to witness the whole thing. Of course he was laughing. " Oh man Goten… you really done it this time."

" It's all your fault!" Goten shouted up at Trunks.

" If you say so. Where are your folks at?"

" Inside the house Trunks." Gohan said.

" Hey thanks." So Trunks flies into the house. " Yo."

" Can we ever get this solved?" Zosen sighed.

" You guys really having trouble? Dad never had these problems. Ok what IS the problem."

" This woman…."

" This man!"

Zosen and Chi-chi said in unison. In the process pointing to each other.

" Man, can these things get any more confusing?" Nuku said.

" I don't know."

" Ok I think I have a solution… but we are going to have to get my parents involved."

" Oh boy… why don't I like this?" Goku asked.

Hey everyone. I thought about it for a long time and I decided to continue the story were I left off and not start a sequel. Well at least not yet. 

But anyway I am really going to mix things up the next chapter. It's switching mates all over the place. I hope you can't wait, because I know I sure can't. Oh and please read the little part after my note. I think it's funny. I always wanted to put on as I hope you like that part to. Till next time….

-trunks and goten

Gohan is still chasing Goten.

Goten: Hey lady can you stop my brother! My butt is turning red!

Author: laughs I see your point. I guess I will. turns to Gohan Alright that's enough. If you don't stop I think I will cut you from the story.

Gohan: That's not fair! Goten always get what he wants. wines

Author: Well not everything. slaps Goten

Goten: cries Ouch what was that for!

Author:For calling me lady! I'm the author, I want a little more respect then that!

Goten: puppy face Yes miss lady author person.

author: Oh cheer up you can do something to the others in the next chapter.

Other Characters glare at the author. Author steeps back nervously.

Vegeta: You better not be thinking about it.

Author: Yikes Vegeta's scaring me. runs off like Shigure Sohma

Vegeta: stupid cat! turns to the reader What are you looking at. You got a job to do. Review this story now!

End of transmission………..


	9. How to solve the problem of love

How to solve the problem of love?

Goku and the others looked to Vegeta and Bulma for help. Vegeta couldn't believe it and called it " Kakarot's love problems." Goku and the others were inside Bulma's house in the living room. Goku was standing up and he was speaking to the audience of people who came in to " get a laugh".

" So do you see the problem? Zosen doesn't like Chi-chi and Chi-chi doesn't like Zosen. And you guys know me, I don't want to neglect Chi-chi so what am I going to do now?" Goku said.

" Well everyone knows you have been doing that a lot lately…." Raditz said.

" Did you say something?" Goku threatened.

Bardock knew where this was going. " Boys! Grow up! Gosh."

" Sorry father…." The boys said.

" But anyway as I was saying I was thinking that we can do a trade off. Like Vegeta mates with Chi-chi. I mate with Nuku. And Bulma mates with Zosen."

" Are you out of your mind? I like our arrangement as it is!" Bulma said.

" Oh come on you guys…."

" HELL NO! Let me spell it out for you H-E-L-L It's not going to happen in a million years." Vegeta said.

" Ok then mister smartey pants then you come up with another plan."

" It's simple have Chi-chi mate with one of them…." Points to the five Saiyans behind him (Raditz, Turles, Nappa, Bardock, and his father.)

" NO WAY! No not ever. I don't want to mate with THEM!" Chi-chi yelled.

" Vegeta….. HELP!" Goku said. **like a wining 6 year old.**

" Alright baby… If you shut up I'll think of something."

" Well…."

" I'M THINKING!" He yelled. Knocking Goku to the floor.

" Well you don't have to be that mean about it."

" Well gosh Kakarot your in a pickle…"

" You mean you don't have a plan!"

" Sorry…" Goku sighs. " Why is this so hard!"

" What know little brother?"

" I don't know."

" I have an idea." Nuku said.

" You do? Ok lets hear it."

" Ok. Well my plan is that Chi-chi and I alternate turns with you Goku."

" Can you run that by me again?"

" Ok, it would be like I would have a month with you and then Chi-chi would have a month and then Chi-chi would have another one and then I would have one and so on and so on."

" I guess that will work. Turns to Chi-chi What do you think about that idea Chi-chi?"

" Well it sounds good to me. But Nuku were will you be when you aren't with Goku?"

" On the months that I don't have time with Goku I will be at my brother's house. Just like old times."

" Sounds good. I just hope this works…." Goku said.

Author's note:

Hey everyone. How did you like this chapter? I don't know how good it is. So you know what to do r….

Author gets interrupted by Trunks and Goten

Boys: That can't be the end of this chapter!

Author: Ya I can. What's wrong?

Goten: You promised that Trunks and I would be able to play some pranks on the others.

Author: Oh did I forget, oh I'm sorry Goten. Don't worry I will next chapter."

Trunks : Alright, I'll wait until next chapter. But you better put us in it.

And if you don't and I'll really get mad.

Goten: Ya and I will hit you with this pan! **Pulls a pan out**

Author: Alright but if you threaten the author with a pan you guys won't even get a sentence or even a stage appearance. steels the pan from Goten. Then I hit them with it

Boys: OUCH! That was mean…

Author: I told you not to threaten the author. You know better.

Boys: promise not to hit us again.

Author: Well ok. puts the pan down A least not until the next chapter. smiles evilly

Boys: Not fair!

Author : Well I won't on one condition and that is if I get reviews. When I get those… I will be able to right and I won't hurt you two again.

Boys: beg readers Oh please review! We want our big shot in this story.


	10. I have a confession to make

I have a confession to make

Nuku had too stay with her brother for the month. She looks over to her brother who was sitting on the chair against the wall. Zosen looked back at her. " What's on your mind sister?"

" Well I have a confession to make…. I never thought that anyone could make me as happy as you have over the years. But Goku's a lot like you Zosen. He's a really nice guy."

" It's a shame you and Goku can't always be together."

" What do you mean?"

" With this plan of theirs you won't see him as much as you should."

Zosen's fist started to shake.

" Brother don't be mad at Goku. It's not his fault."

" No that's not what I was mad about."

" Then what is it?"

" They way the townspeople treated you. I can't stand it. You deserved better treatment."

" Goku told them off."

" Did he really?"

" Yes he did. When we first meet the townspeople were picking on me again. They were harassing me as usual. Then Goku came along. I will never forget what he said. After he took care of the bullies he told me there was nothing to fear and that they wouldn't hurt me again. After all this we got serious. But I have to admit I guess I took it too far. He told me he had a mate… he told me that he had children… he said it was going to be a problem and I was I guess. I don't know what to do now. I can't help but love him. He is my mate now and I won't give up on him."

" I'm going to talk to him."

" About what?"

" Man talk."

" Alright… just don't lose your temper again."

" Alright…."

With that he disappeared again.

Goku was outside sitting in a tree. The wind was blowing his hair around. It's was a great site. Then Zosen appeared. " Goku can I have a word with you."

jumps down from the tree " Oh ya sure."

The two men start to walk off. " So what did you want to talk to ME about?"

" I wanted to know…uh… how serious did you get with my sister?"

" Oh well I guess it was semi serious. Why did you ask?"

" My sister has been mistreated so much in her life. I must admit I… i…. Fucked her once."

shocked expression " You fucked your own sister! That's down right degrading."

" Not to us it isn't. But in any event I want Nuku to be truly happy. And I'm not completely sure she will get that with you."

" Oh so that's what's bothering you. Don't worry I won't mistreat Nuku. I truly love her. I don't know what it is but something about her makes me feel like I…. Did this before. I don't know if that makes any sense to you but that's what it's like."

" What about Chi-chi?"

" Well like I said before… Chi-chi really isn't the one for me. However even though she picks on me and tries to stop me from doing what I like I still love her too."

" How is that possible?"

" I don't know exactly."

" My sister was right about you Goku. You really are like me."

" I know you won't try to harm my sister. I trust you with her hand."

" WOAH HOLD ON THERE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!"

" I'm giving my permission to marry my sister."

" Woah Zosen! Hold up. Marry Nuku… what brought this up?"

" I have been protective of Nuku for many years and I think now by marrying you she will be truly happy. I give you my permission."

" Thank you Zosen. But even if I could marry Nuku I will be in a bind again. I can't have both. I know that now. It is impossible."

smiles " Nothing is impossible. We can work everything out. I think your father would be happy to take over for you."

" Hey hold on a second there. What do you mean take over? You make it sound like we are taking command of a ship or something."

" Well to be honset with you your father and I have known each other for a long time. We knew the problems that having two mates for you would cause. The fact of the matter is the Chi-chi is much like your mother Goku. Bardock assured me that it would work out. So now you are free to be with my sister."

" I… i… don't know. I can't just… just throw Chi-chi aside like that. I mean she is the mother of my sons."

" I know it's hard but shoot… it's not like you will be leaving her entirely."

" Well I guess. I just hope everything happens like you said it will…"

Hey everyone. Well this story has come to its end. There is a sequel on the way. I hope you enjoyed this story. Review.

Trunks and goten


End file.
